MultiLover
by namine zemyx
Summary: Allen is stuck in a situation of confessions and obsessions. 3 Many Pairings, KandaxAllen, LavixAllen, TykixAllen, TykixLavi. YAOI! LEMON!
1. Failed

**Yah life is boring for me again, so imma be writing some more ^_^ Enjoy**

*Allens POV*

I knew he was talking, because i could see those perfect thin lips moving softly, but no words followed except silence. I don't remember when i had stopped listening, because i was to lost in my own thoughts. So lost in my own thoughts that i could have sworn i started drooling.

Kanda's Blue hair was down and hanging around his shoulders loosely while he leaned slightly over the table, his dark blue eyes staring directly into my shining silver ones. 'How could a male be so gorgeous?' i mean, he even looked like a woman in a way, but it was hot, i mean drop dead sexy..WAIT, what am i thinking? IM STRAIGHT! i know it..i like girls..i like girls..i like girls..damnit. get yourself together Allen...

"Moyashi!" A frown appeared on his face

I really do wander what he is saying...-SMACK- and back to reality we go~

*Normal POV*

Allen looks over to see a pissed off Kanda. Bringing his own hand up to his cheek offended, and trying to smooth it better, the tingle of pain still there. Shock plastered on his face."BAKANDA!" He punched Kanda right in the arm, "how dare you slap me?" Anger rushing through the white haired's blood. "You were drooling..." There was an Awkward silence between us.

Finally, Kanda broke the silence "...Did you hear _ANYTHING_ i just said, Moyashi?" Allen was startled.."...y-yeah" he stumbled

Just then he noticed Kanda inching closer to his face, leaning over the table more and more till there noses were practially touching.."Che. I think your Lying to me..._Mo-ya-shi_" he breathed.  
Allen could feel the samuri's breath on his lips, causing shivers to go down his spine, he wasn't usually this close to him.

Allen begin to panick, a blush scpreading across his face, he wanted to say something, but he was at lost of words. His voice refused to work, then when he saw Kanda moving in to breakspace between them they were rudely interrupted

"HEYYYY!"

They both jolted there heads to the side to see an overexcited red-head, staring at them with confusion writin all over his face..Kanda could have sworn he saw a spark of jealousy, but chose to ignore it . " Did i interupt something important?"  
Lavi asked, leaning into get a better look at there obviously blushes. " N-no me a-and Kanda were uhh just t-talking, La-Lavi. "

"Oh yeaaaaaaaaaaah sure you were, well I need Allen now, soooooo.." Just as he finished his sentence he grabbed Allen out of his seat and dragged him out of the cafeteria.

Lavi couldnt help but feel extremely jealous, it just wasnt fair, that Kanda was getting that close to him, But, being the bookman he is, he hid away his emotion quite perfectly,  
not that Allen would have noticed, being completely oblivious.  
Lavi tugged Allen of out the cafeteria quietly and continued till they reached an empty hall . He needed to talk to Allen..bad..before he lost him to Kanda.

Allen was lost on why Lavi was dragging him away from kanda, what did he want? He...was only talking to Kanda..kinda.

Lavi stopped suddenly and turned around to face Allen, a usually happy face now turned serious, and all Allen could do was tilt his head to the side in a questioning adorable manner.

"..Allen"

"Lavi?"

"...Allen"

"Lavi..?"

"ALLEN! WHAT..WHY?" Lavi's expression became upset, and his eyebrows furrowed.

" Why..why what Lavi..whats wrong..Lavi? You can talk to me, I'm always here" Allen took a step closer to Lavi, and hugged him tightly, he hugged him long, both of them not exchanging anywords, until he felt his shoulder..feel..wet? was Lavi..crying? *AN: OMG! :O*

"Lavi.." Allen whispered "please..tell me whats bothering you..is..it me?" Allen squeezed him tighty and rubbed circles on the older boys back to calm him down.

Lavi stiffined, his mind screamed at him to go, run, he was a bookman, he was NEVER too show emotions, but he just couldn't help but cry, cry over Allen, he needed to go, and forget this happened, but he couldn't...those comforting arms made him want to stay, and be there forever.

"I-I...Allen..I've always thought you were m-my best friend, and you were always there f-for me right? You were the one who always comforted me, you were the one who a-always pointed me in the right direction, when i needed you, you'd always be there, always, and i thought you were the b-best friend i've ever had..."

Allen's eyes started to rim with tears on how touching this was all to him, to hear that some one cared for him so much, the words were so full of honesty he just wanted to cry with tears of happiness, the only person who'd been so kind to him, was Mana, and Lenalee was nice, but Lavi was different, Lavi was funny, smart, cute, handsome, sexy...Allen's thoughts wondered off as he mentally slapped himself for thinking about guys that way again...

Lavi lifted up Allen's chin to wipe away his tears, causing his face to turn a little red. Lavi looked Allen and straight in the eyes, giggling a little to himself, but not daring to break the eye contact they both held, then Lavi continued " And Allen..I think I lo-" Lavi was cut off as a pissed of Samuri rounded the corner and grabbed Allen From the back of the shirt and dragged him away, he reached out to Lavi, but it was too late, Lavi had ran away...poor Lavi, Allen was so close to hearing of Lavi's true feelings, all he could do was scuirm and kick and scream like a little missbehaving child until Kanda got fedup and picked him up and throw him over his shoulder like he weighed a feather, Allen scratched at his back, trying to get down, and have him let go "Kandaaaaaaaa, your hurting me~"

"And your turning me on, so shut up" ...*A/N:...Awkward Silence insert here...* Allen was dumb founded..did he..just say..WHAT? oh god, Allen was panicking, squiriming, but there was nothing he could do, so he sighed in defeat and relaxed.

"Bout time. Che."

"Be quiet Bakandaaaa" Allen pouted

"Don't pout Moyashi.."

"HOW DID YOU KNOW I WAS POUTING?"

"shhhhhhhh" Kanda silenced him

As they reached Kanda's room he strides in and closed and locked the door behind them, Allen gulped at the sound of the door locking.

When Kanda set him down Allen was amazed, he had never seen Kanda's room before; it had a king size bed, with deep blue paint on the wall, and the scent..._oh the scent_, it smelled like fresh flowers, with a tint of clean laundry and the fresh ocean, Allen could live with this smell. I mean, this may seem like nothing, but compared to his room..it was paradise, oh, and did i mention he had his own bathroom? Allen was in love. Next thing you know, he was tackled to the ground...HARD!

Hope you like~ :) i dont have the best english skills, but i try ^_^ Taking ideas, anything you want? ill try to put it in :D


	2. Controlled

**Nyaaa~ Second chapter :)**

Allen looked up to see an eager Kanda laying on top of him, his eyes glazed with love, eyeing down Allen. Allen blushed under his gaze. "K-Kanda..get...get off me"  
Allen stumbled embarrassed, "your crushing me". "Shut up Moyashi, I'm not crushing you, your just saying that" Kanda replied simply. "B-but you-"

Allen was cut off as Kanda slowly presses his lips to Allen's. He would have loved to crash into his lips, but in order to win his heart, he knew the rules. Oh how he wanted Allen right now...damnit. Kanda was mentally cursing to himself. He would be patient, yes, but for in the mean time, he could at least enjoy himself.

Kanda sneaked his tongue over to Allen's lips, licking his bottom lip softly for entrance, which was NOT granted. *A/N: HA!* That's when Kanda reached down to Allen's butt, and gave it a soft squeeze, earning a cute squeak, he took advantage of this and his tongue entered Allen's mouth quickly, causing Allen to gasp and blush more *A/N: if that's even possibly?*

Allen couldn't help but moan at how experienced Kanda's tongue was, reaching every part of his mouth. He couldn't believe of all people Yuu Kanda was kissing him,  
and he had to admit he loved every minute of it, he had always wanted this to happen, always, Kanda would seem mean, and call him names, but deep down inside,  
Allen knew he was a nice guy. A nice guy who just needed love and to be accepted.

Kanda broke the kiss. Allen's moaning had turned him on, bad, so he knew he had to stop now, before anything happened. Air found its way to Allen's lungs fast, which he had forgotten about, Kanda carefully scooped Allen up bridal style and carried him over to his bed, gently placing him down and lying down beside him, pulling the covers over them both.

"...Kanda?"

"hmmm?"

"W-What are you doing?..." Allen asked quietly

"Sleeping with you" Kanda said it like it was nothing, and all Allen could do was gape at him like he was crazy."W-W-Whattt!"

"Calm down Moyashi, your safe in my arms" Kanda cuddled up to Allen and encircled his arms around his waist, pulling him closer with a surprised gasp leaving the younger boys mouth.

"The names Allen.." Allen couldn't hold back the smile that spread on his lips, Kanda was so warm, and he felt so secure in his arms, he wished he could be like this forever, in Kanda's arms, safe and sound. Allen snuggled into Kanda's chest, breathing in the delightful smell, trying to savior it.

Allen and Kanda fell asleep that night, in each others arms.  
_

Lavi continued pacing in an empty hallway as thoughts were racing in his head.

'UGH, I was so close, so close to finally saying it. What am I thinking, I'm a junior bookman, I can't be doing this...I swear...if Bookman finds out..I'm doomed...  
oh shit on a shingle..'*A/N: ahah i saw him say this is an episode, so he does swear ^_^*

'I wander what Kanda did to Allen...i don't wanna know..maybe i should? no...i'll see Allen tomorrow, its late, I should get back before bookman gets suspicious.'

Lavi turned around and went in the direction of his room, wanting to go home. He just wanted to crawl in his bed and sleep. It wasn't like him to be this upset over things, but sometimes love can drive you insane, and he never got to let it out, will he ever, he didn't know, 'I just hope Allen feels the same way, I mean, I'm always the nicest to him, Yuu is mean and rough, so, that just means ..he has to like me, he's to sweet to like Yuu-chan...to sweet'

Just them, Lavi felt a strong hand over his mouth and he was being dragged back, into an ...empty...quiet... storage room.

**Hope you liked it :) Review and i shall give you cookies...does it help that i made them with lots of love? LOL= lots of love ^_^ ahah . IS taking request, want something to happen? tell me, help me D:  
Nami-Chan :)3 **


	3. Surprise

**Hey guys :D I was busy partying and I was in Toronto for most of the weekend , so im REALLY sorry i couldn't update and all, i hope this chapter lets you forgive me ;) so i couldn't update, but at least I am now :D lol's~ i hope you enjoy~ Some cuteness! and more cuteness :P 3 Luckyyyy**

Lavi choked terrified. Unable to find air for his lungs, when finally his kidnapper took his hand off his mouth and pinned the boy to the nearest wall. Lavi looked up to see Tyki, his whole body pressed flush against him, and his face...only inches away. His eyes, full of evil, as if there were staring into his soul.

Lavi gulped. His body had froze, he was to scared to move. Tyki cupped Lavi's face in his hands, and his deep gold eyes stared into his. Wide green eyes could only stare back, but backing away from the stare he avoided his gaze, to serious for his liking.

The red head struggled, kicked, and tried to push him off, but he was just to powerful. He couldn't die yet, he hadn't even told Allen he loved him yet. He tried kneeing Tyki, only to have his knee go through him, everything he did was pointless.

"Lavi...look at me please...im not hear to hurt you" Tyki looked at Lavi, his face completely serious, all the evilness in his face had now disappeared, his intentions changed, and possibly his black side to his white side. " I promise." Tyki assured him.

Lavi looked at him worriedly, but then relaxed, he didn't know why he would trust his enemy, but he has never heard so much honesty in his life. Lavi looked at Tyki. "Then what are you here for?" His eyes searching for an answer.

Tyki sighed, and looked around, glancing at the area. They were definitely in a janitors closet, not the best location, but it was better than nothing. "Lavi.."  
His grip loosened a little. "Theres something i've been meaning to tell you"

Lavi was confused, what would Tyki want with him? And what did he have to tell him...

"Look at me when i'm talking to you Lavi" Tyki's voice still held the soft touch to it, surprising Lavi. The younger one looked back at him, he couldn't keep his gaze on him,  
even if Tyki's eyes held a gentle concerned look to them, he still saw the evil deep beneath the gold, it was there, hidden behind all the other emotions, and it scared him. Lavi was raised to read emotions all his life, he was best at it, he could see through anyone.

"T-Tyki...Noah" The red head was shaking uncontrollably.

"Lavi! I know what your thinking! DAMNIT LAVI!" Tyki had lost his cool, Lavi wasn't listening to him, how was he suppose to tell the boy if he was to scared to listen,  
he didn't want Lavi to be scared of him...think Tyki...think..GOT IT!

Tyki leaned of the boy, and let go of his face, breaking all contact with Lavi. Next, what the Portuguese man did, which was totally unexpected, was hug Lavi. He slowly rapped his arms around the slender waist, and tugged him closer, bringing there chest's together, Tyki nuzzled his face into Lavi's soft hair, and breathed in a cinnamon scent.

Lavis eyes were about to pop out of their sockets, they were open as wide as they could go, and don't forget the soft blush covering his face from such close contact.

Tyki rubbed his hands in small circles on the red heads back, soothing him, Lavi gradually put his arms around Tyki, after feeling the acceptance, Tyki hug him closer And Lavi softened in his arms. He felt safe and secure, the hug was kind, and full of love, he didn't know why he was hugging Tyki, but he no longer cared about being enemy's.

"Lavi.." Tyki began, " I just want you to know, that even though we fought before, I didn't want to hurt you" Tyki was speaking into Lavi's hair, but his words were still clear. " I only did it because the earl was there, and sometimes, my dark slide slips, and I don't want that to happen around you, the last thing I want is to hurt you, and I've been holding this is for so long, I know it's wrong, but I just can't take it anymore" He hesitated for a moment, before going on, his voice getting quieter " I want to hold to hold you in my arms forever, I want to see you till I die, I want to be there for you when your sad, I want to be the one to kiss you, I want you to be mine, I don't care about the terms exorcist and Noah Lavi, your the only thing in this world, that I want. Lavi, I love you"

At that moment he forgot about Allen, he forgot about all the love over the years that had grown for Allen, all he knew is that Tyki loved him, he couldn't believe his ears, he thought he was dreaming. Tyki gave on last squeeze and a kiss on the forehead, then he turned around and spoke again "Sorry for wasting your time Lavi...I just..thought that you should know"

Tyki couldn't swipe away the frown that was tugging at his lips, he wasn't good at handling rejection, and he didn't want anything to go wrong, so he knew that he should leave.

Lavi stood there, gawking at the man, did he just?...Lavi shook his head and brought himself back to reality. Just as Tyki was about to 'go through' the door, Lavi caught on to his wrist and spun him around. Lavi was unaware of what he was doing, all he knew is he didn't want Tyki to leave, He quickly leaned up and crashed his lips against Tyki's.

Tyki responded right away, the soft lips against his, it made the hairs on his arms stand up, sending shivers through out his whole body, he knew it was right, he knew what he was feeling, it made him feel warm, the kind of warm, that you would want forever. Like a soft blanket on a snowy day.

Lavi wrapped his arms around Tyki's neck, pulling him closer. Lavi had never kissed someone before, he didn't know what it felt like to be loved, but he loved what he felt now, and couldn't get enough of it, he wanted Tyki to kiss him forever.

**~~ Review please! tell me what you think :) And i am taking request if you would like anything :D3 Thanks for reading! sorry if theres mistakes, i tried to post it as fast as i could for you guys (L) **


	4. Advantage

**Sorry for not updating ^_^;;;; Warning on Yaoi.**

**Disclaimer: Does not belong to me :)**

Allen woke up to an empty bed, not sure where he was at first. Then all the memories from last night hit him, he had fallen asleep in Kanda's arms... a blush covered his face, he sat up on his elbows and glanced around only to frown, knowing that Kanda had left him alone in his room.

He sighed, and fell back down on the bed, he was so comfy in Kanda's bed, they must have given him a better matress...which i unfair, but then again he's been here longer than me.

Allen found that he couldn't go back to sleep now, so he carefully rolled out of bed and continued to walk around it when his food tripped on something hard and he fell face first.

Groaning he sat up, to see what had made him trip. Sticking slightly out of under the bed was a black thick photo album. He picked it up curious, and hopped back onto the bed leaning his back against the pillows, and started to flip through the pictures of Kanda's child hood photo's.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwe!" Allen couldn't help but Awwwe and squee at every passing photo of Kanda as a kid. His eyes were twice as big, and he...was for once short. Allen laughed at all of his grumpy pictures, and how he lacks a smile. Kanda was just to cute, and what you could define as glompable, even if he looks like he wants to kill you.

Kanda was walking back from the training room, dripping in sweat from his training and fighting with Noise. He hoped that Allen hadn't left his room, and was still there, he can't take any chances of Allen running into Lavi..che...Lavi can't be trusted since he saw him touching Allen like that. Kanda glared at his own thoughts.

Finally reaching his room he opened the door quietly, in case he was still sleeping, to find the Moyashi sitting on his bed going through his childhood pictures. Kanda closed the door and stood frozen, staring at Allen who turned his head to give him a cute and innocent smile. Kanda then jumped over the bed and snatched the book from Allen's hands in the air and landed on the opposite side of the bed's floor."Hey!" Allen protested, his eyes widened in shock as Kanda became very protective over the book.

A blush all cross Kanda's face, showing his embarrassment on Allen seeing him as a kid. Allen then jumped off the bed and on top of Kanda, pinning him down, well Kanda hid the book underneath him. "Yuuuuuuuuuuuu~ Let me see the book" Allen begged, trying to grab the book from underneath him.

"NO! Why do you want to look at them anyways...?" Kanda asked.

"Because you were so cute as a kid Bakanda!" Kanda's blushed deepened more at Allen's statement.

"Che..sh-shut up" He stuttered.

Allen lowered his head to Kanda chest, nuzzling into it, "Pleeeeeeeeeeease give it back?" Allen begged.

Kanda could help but get turned on by all of Allen's actions, he was sitting on top of him, cuddling up to him, and pinning him down.

Allen looked up at his frustrated face, and giggled, he slowly reached up his hand to stroke his cheek softly, Kanda leaned into the touch.

Allen crawled up Kanda so they were face to face, the breath hot against each others lips. Kanda's eyes sparkled, slightly glazed, he had stopped focusing on the picture book and pushed it away, Allen closed his eyes and leaned in until his lip's met Kanda's in a slow kiss,the white haired boy wrapped his arms around his neck,  
everything felt so right.

Kanda ran his hands through Allens soft hair, and pushing his head more into the kiss. Kanda licked Allen's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Allen opened his mouth up more, and tilted his head slightly. Kanda pushed his tongue in, exploring the hot cavern, his touch reached all placing, mapping out his mouth, then meeting Allen's tongue, fighting for dominance, which Kanda won. Allen tasted like candy, and even if Kanda didn't like sweets, he liked THESE sweets, because he was the best kind.

Kanda slowly pulled away, so they could both catch there breath. He lowered his head to the moyashi's neck, and started kissing trails along it, and occasionally licking it and breathing hot air over it. He had Allen gasping and panting like a school girl.

Kanda sat up, and pulled Allen into his lap, and starting sucking on his neck. "Yuuuuu~" Allen moaned out, grinding down on him, Kanda groaned from the friction. Kanda had left a nice hickey right over top of his color bone.

Kanda opened his eyes to eye down Allen, sitting on his lap, his arms around his neck nightly gripping the back of his shirt, and then he met his eyes, those lustful eyes, staring into his, full of need and want.

Kanda mentally slapped himself, what was he doing? Molesting the Moyashi. He quickly picked up Allen and set him on his bed. Allen frowned, wanting more. " I'm going to have a shower now" A cold one...he might add.

Kanda started to walk towards his door, his arousal making him uncomfortable. Allen jumped off the bed and clung to his leg, not allowing him to go any further.

"Moyashi, let go" Kanda tried to glare at Allen, but failed...he was using the puppy eyes on him.

"...D-Don't go" Allen was blushing cutely.

" I'm going to the showers, and that's final" That's when Allen stood up and clung to Kanda's side. "Then I'm coming with you" Kanda smirked. Never has Allen been so clingy, not that he minded..AT ALL!

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPTER! :) review please, i am taking requests to! Smex next chapter? or more fluff :) the choice is yours. Lucky or Laven next? or some more Yullen :)**  
**Thank you! -HERES A COOKIE!- 3**


	5. Pleasure

**Heyyyyy guys! so it was voted on some Yullen smex, so the rating will change to M :) and im going to add some Laven into this, and some more Lucky of course,**  
**but poker pair is to come soon :D Yes...Allen seems to have everyone loving him, i dont know why xD **

Lavi walked down the hall silently, recalling the moment of Tyki's leave. He kissed him goodbye and told him he would always be closer than he thought. Lavi reached up and touched his lips, they were silently puffed, and they were still tingling with warmth.

The black order was quiet and empty, he had lost the time, but he knew it was night time. His footsteps echoed off the cement walls, and he continued to slowly drag his feet to his destination.

Allen nuzzled into Kanda's hair as he clung to his back. Kanda was giving Allen a piggy back ride to the showers, Allen wanted all the contact he could get, which resulted to him on his back.

Kanda was thankful that everyone seemed to be sleeping, he wasn't sure how public he wanted there relationship to be.  
Kanda entered the empty shower room, gently letting Allen jump down. Allen and Kanda both started stripping their clothes and went under different shower heads, Allen was a little upset about not getting to share a shower with Kanda, but he knew Kanda had intended on taking a shower alone in the first place.

Kanda sighed quietly, letting his head fall back as the warm water hit his body, flowing against his skin. Kanda has always loved showers, but he wasn't the only one, he looked down to see his erection, shower's always turned him on, the hot water streaming down his body, the stream fogging up the room, and the sensation of the water hitting his skin lightly.

Allen peeked over at Kanda to see him touching himself, Allen walked over to Kanda confused, standing in front of him, Kanda had his eyes closed and his head tilted back, while his hands slowly stroked his own arousal.

Allen was getting a little turned on himself from the beautiful sight before him.

"Kanda"

The Samurai opened his eyes, to see the Moyashi staring at him. "What?" His tone annoyed.

"what are you doing?" Allen asked innocently

"Getting rid of this" Kanda pointed to his arousal.

"Oh..." Allen said awkwardly.

Allen bent down onto his knee's and came face to face with his manhood. Taking a small lick to test it. Kanda looked down in complete shock.

"Moyashi! What the fuck are you doing?" Kanda asked, he was only turning him on more.

"Helping you" Allen smiled sweetly.

Allen then kissed the tip of his erection and started licking the sides of his arousal well tracing the vains up and down, moving back up to the tip and flicking his tongue in the slit and licking up the pre-cum. Licking his lips seductively at Kanda.

The white haired boy started suck the tip, loving the sound of Kanda's constant moaning, he felt hands grope his hair and message his head, pushing him further. Allen took him all in, gagging slightly but continuing on, he bobbed his head back and forth, sucking on his penis, lapping his tongue over anything he could reach, he could feel the pre'cum hitting the back of his throat, he hummed slightly, making Kanda buck into his mouth. Allen grabbed onto Kandas hips, and sucking down harder, and faster.

Allen's hairs was drenched under the water, but it was making it easier for him to suck off Kanda.

Kanda could feel himself getting tighter in his lower stomach, Allen looked up at Kanda through his eyelashes, but never stopping his ministrations. Kanda's face was pained, he was sweating, and clenching his fist in Allen's hair, trying the best he can to control himself, his climax coming soon. Kanda couldn't;t handle Allen's talent and the hot water combined.

Allen stopped sucking on him and spoke. "Come Kanda, come in my mouth" Allen continued to lick him like a Popsicle, and popping it back in his mouth. "Nnnughhh" Kanda let go and came hard into Allen's hot cavern. Allen swallowed it easily, being one to love eating.

The boy stood up to have a little bit of cum dripping from the side of his mouth, Kanda leaned in and licked it off, and dragging him in for a deep kiss, tasting his own salty substance.

It was like kissing in the rain, but without clothes. The water beating against them while they kissed, grabbing each other all over, there tongues battling each other, sharing there saliva, tasting each others mouth hungrily.

Kanda then pushed Allen's back to the wall, pushing himself against him, closing all space in between them. Allen moaned into his mouth when there cock's rubbed against each other, Allen grinded against him, biting Kanda's lip, craving more, his moans became his breathing, as he hooked his legs around Kanda's waist.

His back supporting him against the tile. Kanda leaned into his neck and started nipping and kissing him. Leaving hickeys and bite marks here and there. Allen arched his back and moaned loudly, he was getting more turned on by the second from Kanda. Both of there minds were cloudy with lust, only focusing on each other. Allen started nipping at Kanda's nipples. Kanda moaned and started running his hands up and down Allens sides.

He eyed the younger boys body, enjoying the sight of it, when Allen noticed him staring at him, he tried to hide his arm from his snake eyes. Kanda saw Allen's actions and grabbed his cursed arm from him, knowing what he was thinking. He started kissing up and down his arm, Allen blushed at the kind move, "Your arm is beautiful, Allen"

Allen pulled Kanda up for a kiss, a desperate kiss, a kiss full of love and honestly, his heart was jumping with joy, beating faster and faster, and that's when he grinded down against Kanda again, craving more, he wanted to feel Kanda inside of him.

"Moyashi, are you sure your okay with this?"

"Shut up! Just...Kanda, please"

Allen grabbed Kanda's hand and starting sucking on his fingers, his tongue lapping them in saliva, Kanda pulled them out of his mouth, satisfied with his work, his fingers made their way to his entrance, he pushed in one finger, pushing it in and out. Allen squirmed, trying his best to relax.

"Relax Moyashi"

"Ugh, its not comfortable"

"It will get better, promise." Kanda kissed his forehead and added a second finger.

Allen dropped his head on the man's shoulder, gasping in and out, as a third finger was added. Kanda was scissoring him, stretching him slowly, it was gonna be a challenge to fit in Allen's tight hole, so he had to make it happen, without hurting him, or making him bleed.

Allen screamed out as Kanda found his prostate, arching and moving against him. Kanda was already hard again because of Allen's moans.

"Kanda, please!"

Kanda pulled his fingers out, making Allen whimper, a smirk plastered on his lips.

"Please what? I want to hear you beg for me"

"Please..f-fuck me, Kanda"

"Call my Yuu"

Allen looked up at Kanda, his eyes glazed with pleasure "Yuu, Fuck me hard, NOW!" Allen pleaded.

Kanda's erection rubbed against his entrance, he held the Moyashi's ass, holding him in place as his manhood pushed through the tight ring of muscles. Kanda groaned out loud from the warmth that was engulfing his penis.

Allen's nails dugg into Kanda's back from the overwhelming pleasure. Trying to pull Kanda as close as he could get, while pushing down on Kanda, Kanda was now fully rested inside him, he resisted fucking his Moyashi senseless, giving him time to adjust and waiting for Allen's signal to move.

Allen started moving around, lost in pleasure.

"Y-Yuu", His name was all it took for Kanda to pull out and slam back in hard and fast.

Allen moaned, kissing Kanda hard while Kanda rammed in and out at different angles, until he hit that one bundle of nerves, Allen broke the kiss to scream in pleasure,  
"OH! Yuuuu! More!" Kanda then made a steady rhythm, hitting him in that very spot every time. Allen was seeing star's now, his whole body puling with waves of pleasure.

Kanda pulled them off the wall with Allen still clinging to him, and pulled them over to the nearest bench, gently laying him down, pulling his thin pale legs over his shoulders and proceeding in pushing in against Allen's walls, Allen through his arms around his neck, and started pushing back on him, both of them working together,  
huffing and moaning filled the room, skin against skin, they were dripping in sweat.

"Harder Yuu, fuck me faster!" Allen screamed

Kanda was constantly pounding into his Moyashi, getting deeper and faster every time, the sounded of pre-cum squishing inside of him, Kanda's knee's were starting to get weak from the pleasure so he flipped them over on the bench so Allen was sitting on top of him, his penis still standing tall in proud, ready to burst at any moment.

"Now it's your turn Moyashi"

"What?"

"...Ride me"

Allen then started bouncing up and down on Kanda's throbbing cock. Gasping, and holding onto Kanda's face, looking him right in the eyes, both moaning in unison, Allen's hips coming down hard to meet up with Kanda's thrusting hips. Kanda then bit Allen's shoulder until he could taste the blood, licking it away. " Y-Yuu, oh, Mmmm, ughh"

Allen purred into Kanda's ear, " Your...d-doing great baby" Kanda whispered into his ear sexily. Allen blushed even more from his words. Yuu gripped Allen's pulsing manhood, and started stroking it with their thrust, running his thumb over the slit, and pumping it even faster. "Mmmmm Yuuu"

"God, Allen.." Both were very close to the edge, the pressure building up inside of them. Kanda gripped onto his hips, pulling him down even faster. "YUUUUUUUUUUUUU!~" Allen scream out,  
finally reaching his climax as his prostate was hit with amazing speed, his muscles cleaning down around the older man, his back arched, his nipples were pointy, and his cum shot all over their chest. The Japanese boy thrust up one more time losing control and screaming Allen's name, riding out every last drop of his cum.

Allen collapsed on top of him, trying to regain his breath, he could slowly feel himself passing out on Kanda's chest. Last thing he knew, he was being carried off to his room.

**ooh my god, this chapter is so long that i have to hold off other pairings until the next D: this took me 6 hours to write, crazy right? i tried to get every detail in there xD Its so fun writing about gay butsex to techno music :) , when im neither gay, or have a penis xD lmfao, please review! it took me so much time Thank you :)**


	6. Cheat

**I'm happy to write this one! YAH FOR DRAMA!**  
**I do not Own D Gray man...AT ALLL :(**

~The next day~

Allen sat in the cafeteria alone, munching on his stacks full of food before him.

Allen didn`t know what was worse, the fact that Kanda left a pain in his ass, or the fact that he forgot about dinner and woke up with a VERY empty stomach. He wouldn`t be able to tell the difference between a Dinosaur Roaring, and his stomach Growling.

Allen finished up eating, and proceeded out of the cafeteria and down the hallway. Noticing Lavi, he ran over to him, trying the best he could not to make it noticable.

"Laviiii!~" Lavi met him half way in a giant hug. Lavi held Allen in his arm's, lost in the warmth.

"So what happened with Kanda, he didn't hurt you right? When he dragged you away, what happened?" Lavi asked concerned, squeezing him tighty.

Allen blushed, not sure what to say. "Uhhhh we just..t-talked" Allen hid his face in Lavi's shoulder.

"Then why were you limping? Hmm? You shouldn't lie to me Allen, you can always tell me things"

"...He kicked me." Allen lied after a long pause.

"OKAY ALLEN! That was the WORST lie ever, not that Yuu-chan wouldn't kick some one"

"I-I don't want to talk a-about it" Allen stumbled still blushing.

"Alright Allen-chan, but just please be careful, I don't want you regretting anything, or getting in anymore trouble"

Allen nodded.

Lavi then leaned away and kissed Allen's forehead. Smiling and looking down at him, taking in his blush.

"Your so cute Allen"

Allen tried to hide his face, but Lavi swept his hands down to scoop up his face and stare into his gorgeous eye's.

Lavi was still curious to see if he loved Allen so he slowly leaned down, there lips slowly touching, kissing softly.

They both closed there eyes, and Lavi pulled Allen closer, wrapping his hands around his back.

There kiss was beautiful, but, there was still something missing, something that didn't make it feel as right as the other kisses.

"BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKAAAAA !" Lavi was tackled to the floor by a VERY pissed of Kanda, breaking their kiss harshly.

"K-Kanda! Stop it! Don't hurt Lavi!" Allen cried.

Lavi's face was full of fear, just as Kanda was gonna punch Lavi in the face, the read head suck right through the floor like nothing was there. Kanda's hand smashed into the concrete as he cursed and sweared. His face full of confusion.

"Che, what the fuck? Where did that bastard go?"

Lavi was surprised when he was pulled through the ground, and into the warm arm's of Tyki Mikk.

His panic rushing away as he was aware of who saved him from the death of Kanda's rage.

"My love, are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"Says the one who's in the Enemy's base"

The Portuguese man was pressed to Lavi's back firmly, holding him closer.

Tyki continued on passing through floors and walls, until they were at Lavi's room.

Tyki layed down Lavi, then joining him on the bed beside him.

"I saw what you did..._Lavi_" The way he said his name made shivers run down his spine, and the hair's on his arms stand up.

"What did I say about touching other people?" Tyki glared at Lavi while straddling his lips and pinning down his hands.

"B-But I just-"

"Your MINE Lavi!"

Lavi was getting nervous, because he knew that it was the black Tyki that he was talking to, and that he was very angry and uncontrollable. Lavi tried to slither away,  
but Tyki's grip was just to strong.

"Do I need to prove it to you Lavi?" Tyki's eyes were full of hatred, piercing into his soul, it hurt just to look at them. Tyki tightened his grip on Lavi's wrist, and was about to lose his cool when Lavi's hand came flying out of no where somehow slipping from his grip and slapped him right across the face, hard, the sound echoing off the walls.

Tyki turned to face Lavi slowly, annoyance written all over his face. He raised his own hand up to his cheek, feeling it, the pain still tingling slightly. His hands then started to reach down towards Lavi...

**-DUH DUH DUH-!**  
**D:**

**Thank you for reading! sorry if i took long, my love life is messed up right now :) You guys still keep me smiling though**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Review :'( **


	7. Hurt

EMOTIONS D: OH NUUUUUUUUUUUU'S! Alot of drama :) I tried to make it intense, but, i'm not the best, BUT I TRIED! thank you for the awesome reviews :3

Disclaimerrrrrrrrrrrrrr: I do and never will own D gray man

**Warning: **Umm...slight bondage, sexual themes, swearing, anger managament. :)

Enjoy!

Tyki reached down to Lavi's face, wiping away a tear. Thanks to Lavi's bitch slap, Tyki realized he was hurting him.

Lavi leaned up to kiss Tyki, wrapping his arm's around his neck. His lips hesitated before making contact with his, their warm breath against each other.

"Lavi.." Tyki whispered huskily

"Yes?"

Tyki filled the space between them, kissing the read head greedily, like there was no tomorrow. He pushed Lavi back onto the bed, his hands running up and down his sides, one of his hands slipping up his shirt. Lavi shivered from his cold hand touching him.

Tyki found his left nipple, and started pinching it lightly, letting a gasp escape Lavi, taking this opportunity to sneak his tongue inside his mouth and explore.  
His tongue rapping around his, exchanging body heat every where.

The Portuguese man broke the french kissing, a string of saliva still holding them together.

"I'm sorry...I-I didn't mean to get so angry it's ju-""Tyki, it's my fault, i should have never kissed Allen...I didn't know what i was doing..and honestly..I've wanted to kiss him for a while now, but..then you came into my life."

Kanda picked himself off the ground and dusted himself down, turning around to death glare at the shaking Moyashi.

Ready to stress out his anger on him. He ran over to his side, a picked Allen up from his knee's, slamming him into the wall in the process, and pinning his arm's on each side of his face. He stared directly at him, annoyed that Allen had his eyes closed.

"Allen, open your eyes NOW" Kanda's word's scared him to death, so he weakly opened his eyes, peaking first, to get a good glance of what he was about to endure.

Kanda was over raged and hurt, plastered all over his face, his eye brows furrowed.

"Why!" Kanda spat at him.

Allen flinched at his words, squirming helplessly, trying to get away. Kanda's grip only tightened, slowly starting to cut of his circulation to his hands. He swore it felt like his wrist were going to break.

"...Why?" Kanda said, his voice flooded with hurt and pain. Allen stopped struggling and looked away ashamed.

Kanda fought back the tear's, YES, he did have emotions, but no way was he going to show them so easily. The tears started to rim his eyes, blurring his vision slightly,  
he was so upset with what Allen did, Kanda gave him his all, and then Allen goes around kissing other people? Allen was definitely not a whore, but he was acting like one.

A low growl came out of the older man's clenched teeth, directing Allen's attention back to him.

Allen looked back to him, taking in all his emotions at once, he'd never seen Kanda have so many emotions..HELL...he would be lucky to see one.

"..K-Kanda...I'm..so...I..didn't mean..t-to..hurt you" Allen said shyly, he never should have let Lavi kiss him, or kiss back, for that matter.

The only thing Kanda wanted was to be still for a while, and calm down.

Allen noticed him shaking and the pain was now stabbing at his heart, he didn't know he hurt Kanda that much.

Kanda tried to say something, but no words came out, his words were out of reach, and he just couldn't grasp them.

Speechless, Allen cued in.

"I'm sorry Kanda, I'm really sorry..." Allen frowned, a tear rolling down his cheek. "I'm sorry if i hurt you so much...i don't ever want to hurt you, what i did was a mistake, and i wish with all my life that i could take it back, PLEASE forgive me...please..."

Allen sounded desperate, but he couldn't lose what he had finally won.

Kanda let go of Allen's numb arm's, recollecting himself, "Che". Kanda turned around and started to walk away, leaving a terrified Allen lost in confusion. Just before Kanda could leave him alone, he grabbed his hand and pleaded.

"Kanda, I'll do anything you want...just please forgive me?" Allen got down to his knee's and pulled on his big puppy eyes, Kanda turned around to the beautiful sight.

It cheered him up just the slightest, his Moyashi was always so cute, and he really liked the idea of ...him doing...anything. Kanda smirked at all the thoughts that proceeded into his mind, his pain had all slipped away, he would have his fun now. He would have his PAY back now. He would teach his Moyashi a lesson, a lesson he will never forget...but that doesn't mean he can't enjoy it.

Kanda picked Allen up by the wrist, accepting the offer right away, although, Allen didn't like the smirk on the others face, he had a feeling he was in for trouble.

**/_OoOo- SKIP -oOoO_/**

Allen was thrown onto Kanda's bed harshly, almost falling off the other end. He heard the door slam, and he gulped, preparing for the worst.

Next thing you knew, Kanda was tying up Allen to the bed with strips of cloth. He tied his hands together, then tied them to the head board, and after tying his feet to each end corner of the bed. Allen didn't even fight back, because he knew that he deserved it, and he will learn. Yet, he still will admit that he was definitely scared, shaking, and screaming on the inside, he was afraid of how far Kanda was going to take this, but he did his best to keep his cool.

Kanda tied another piece of cloth over his eyes, blinding his vision, 'This was definitely going to get interesting' Allen thought as he closed his eyes and relaxed.

_  
Thank you for reading peoples!** But, if you review, you will be rewarded, the more reviews, the more intense this Yullen scene will get ;)**

And I want to add in some Poker Pair (TykixAllen) Since its one of my favourites...tell me if you'd like to read it or not, i can always make a seperate story :)  
If you'd like to have some encouragement that there is **Yaoi **in D Gray Man..**_Click there _** h t t p: / / a k u d e m y l o v e r . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / a r t / L a v e n - 1 7 1 9 4 4 7 0 3

Just delete the spaces in the link :)

Thats my Deviant art btw ;) I was watching some DGM when i noticed how Lavi and Allen were actually touching eachother, it makes me happy :)

**Remember, there is an award for every review ;)**


	8. Ecstasy

**ahahaah you guys should be happy for this chapter, I had to research ALOT of bondage xD but it was a fun process, please make sure to review TT^TT otherwise i feel like i'm doing something wrong, and if I am, I would like to know :) So the whole Allen being tied up might sound a little bit different in this chapter, :) More intense. Sorry if it took long..so much thought into this one :)**

I do not own D Gray Man, if i did..it would be called D Gay Man. Nuff said. ENJOY! :)

Allen's vision was covered by the velvet silk that was tied around to the back of his head, soft on his eyes, but to dark to see. His hands and legs were handcuffed to each each 4 corners of the bed, keeping him spread open and unable to move, limiting his space.

His hair was spread around him, white like an angel, and beautiful, his fully naked body sweating with fear.

The last thing he knew he had heard Kanda racing around for something hidden, not sure what it was, Allen waited impatiently, but still scared for his life.

He was scared that Kanda was going to hurt him for kissing Lavi, but, he couldn't be sure, waiting was his only answer.

"Open your mouth" The words surprised Allen, not noticing when Kanda was suddenly by his side. He obeyed and opened his mouth slowly as something cold touched his lips.

Waiting for the unexpected.

**-Switch POV-**

Kanda had found his box, his box full of various secrets, deep deep secrets that nobody will know but hopefully Allen now, the box was heavy and full of tools, carrying it over to the side of Allen and setting it down quietly. He strolled back to the kitchen and filled a cup of water half way, bringing it back to the room for Allen, a pill in hand.

"Open your mouth" Kanda said sternly, slowly bringing the glass to his mouth, touching his soft lips. He dropped the pill into his mouth and poured the water in, Allen quickly swallowed the substance, water dripping down the side of his mouth, Kanda leaned down and slowly but sexily licked the water from his chin, his long black hair slowly falling from his shoulders and around Allen, the illusion of a curtian, not that Allen could see anyways.

The young boys face clenched, as he blushed like a mad man from the contact of Kanda's tongue on his soft skin.

Kanda didn't know how much Allen was into Bondage and sex toys, but he was about to find out, not like he had a choice.

The fresh naked body beneath him was definitely turning him on, but it was only the beginning of their play, so he would have to be patient with himself.

Kanda started to lay kisses all along his jaw and neck, but never his lips, he would leave that for last.

"Ka-Kanda" Allen breathed out, feeling the affects of the unknown pill on his body; His hairs were standing up on his arms, his nerves kept jumping up and down as he could feel himself get more turned on as the seconds past. Being not used to this type of drug, he tossed and turned, trying to ware off the unbeatable feeling, but the cuffs held him firm.

"What k-kinda pill was t-that?" He stumbled out, trying hard not to focus on what WAS hard.

Kanda chuckled to himself, he expected the Moyashi to have at least some knowledge from Cross, but it was funny watching him struggle, he looked down to see that Alllen was already very turned on.

"Ecstasy" Allen's eyes widened in shock, he gulped, unsure of what to say, so he just kept his mouth shut.

Kanda moved back to the floor to open his box, leaving the poor Allen alone.

The first thing he pulled out was a circular ring, known as a Cock ring, he slid the Cock ring over his erection and down to the base, making Allen groan from the cold steel against his hard on.

Following after that he grabbed out some ropes and a choker, just to help the whole appearance, clipping the bell choker around him, and ties ropes all around his body,  
Allen moaned at all the touches, craving more, but Yuu just took his time, wanting to enjoy this beautiful scene before him.

Just for the fun of teasing Allen, The older teen had got out a feather duster, and was ever so lightly brushing it against him, causing his muscles to tense and his nerves to jump, making him shiver, and gently glazing it over his member, causing Allen to buck his hips up.

After torturing the Moyashi, Kanda pulled out a whip from the box, and crawled over Allen, leaning in close to his ear. " Are you ready, Moyashi?"

Allen nodded, "Y-yes, just d-do it Yuuu, I deserve this.." Kanda's heart couldn't help but clench for a second at the words, but soon washed over with the memories of what he did, yes, this was his time to teach HIS Moyashi a valuable lesson, that he will not forget, but, he can enjoy it to.

Kanda leaned back, and dragged the whip down his body, just missing his pulsing erection, he raised his arm up and came down with a hard snap to Allen's left leg, then repeating the same action to the other leg, he continued this several times, constantly hitting Allen's legs and stomach with hard slaps of the whip, each time Allen let out a quiet scream of pain.

The Samurai then unhooked his restrained legs from the pink fluffy handcuffs,and lifted them up with one hand, showing his smooth round bum to his precious eyes, always happy to see his ass, he brought back the whip and hit it twice as hard, causing Allen to scream with pain and pleasure, Kanda not being happy enough with his result, put the whip down and pulled a wooden paddle.

Allen took the short time to take in deep breaths, sure the process was painful, but it was also a turn on, who would have known that pain was pleasure for him.

Kanda lifted Allen's relaxed legs again, holding the paddle up high before his head,"Someone has been a _Naughty_ boy" His voice low and deep. Aiming for his ass, and throwing his arm down with intense speed to bring the paddle to a meet, making a loud SMACK, the boy's scream echoing throughout the room.

The Moyashi's ass was turning redder by the moment from Kanda's massive hand strength. His none stop screams, were turning Kanda on more and more, his length uncomfortable inside of his tight pants.

Pulling the paddle away from his ass, he leaned down and planted a sweet kiss on his poor swore ass, the skin was warm against his lips.

Allen's breathing was radged from screaming so much, Yuu set his legs back down on the bed, and crawled over him being careful not to crush him. Meeting face to face with him, Kanda's legs inbetween Allen's, with his arms placed near his sides, preventing him from crushing him. Kanda leaned down, gently brushing his lips against Allen's. Allen's body snatched up and stole his lips in a breath taking kiss, Kanda was in complete shock, but shortly after replied back to the kiss, softly tasting each other, Allen moaned into the kiss, arching his bare chest into Kanda's clothed one. Kanda grinded down against him, causing Allen to moan out loud, Allen's arousal brushing against the soft material.

"Yuuu~" Allen moaned out desperately. Kanda put his finger up to Allen's lips, silencing him."Shhhhhhh, I'm not done yet, _Mo-Ya-Shi_" Kanda pronounced huskily, letting a purr flow into his voice.

Kanda reached over Allen, and grabbed a Candle wax heater he set up earlier, taking the bowl of belting wax ad shutting off the device. He was now straddling Allen,  
and roaming his eye's over his beautiful slim body, memorizing every curve, he was flawless.

Kanda then slowly tipped the bowl till wax was pouring out over the milky skin beneath him, landing on his chest, Allen's back arched making the chains shuffle, letting out a low moan from beneath his teeth. Kanda reached down and spread his fingers throw the melted wax, spreading it messily across Allen's body, watching his skin twitch with pleasure, amusement plastered on his face.

Kanda grinned, and moved to sit beside Allen, causing Allen to frown at the loss of heat..down there. Kanda dipped his fingers in the wax and guided them down his body,  
stopping inches away from his arousal. The white haired boys skin was tingling from the hot touches, burning his skin, but not enough to cause him pain, the pleasure was overtaking.

Allen shivered when Kanda's waxed finger's traced over his manhood, making it twitch a few times, his eyebrows furrowed, and his face scrunched, trying to hold back all his pleasure filled moans, the pills have got him hornier than he has ever been in is life, his hips bucking closer to Kanda's soft touch.

He couldn't but run his hands up and down the creamy muscular legs, long and thin, every girls dream, he kissed his legs up and down, moving his hands to in between his thighs, moving closer and closer to his destination of pleasure, but only teasing, Kanda wasn't sure how much longer he was going to last inside the room of Moans.

Kanda quickly scraped the wax off of his fingers and stuck them in Allen's mouth, silencing him, he already knew what to do, so he gradually sucked on his finger, lapping his tongue over all fo the fingers, sucking each digit, getting the moan out of Kanda that he seeked. Kanda pulled his finger's out, wanting oh so badly to take off his clothes and fuck the Moyashi senseless.

The blindfolded boy let out a soft eep when he felt a finger enter into his bottom, moving down against the finger, Kanda added a second, scissoring and stretching him,  
but no matter what pain he caused Allen, he always seemed to be turned on by it. Reaching over with his other hand and pinching his little tweaked nipples, taking them into his mouth and swirling them with his tongue, only nibbling slightly, leaving them cherry red

"L-..Let me cum..K-KANda~" Hitching his voice near the end when a third finger was stuck in, Allen's dick was beat red and awaiting its needed release, the Cock ring not allowing him to do that, was making him uncomfortable.

Kanda reached down, and licked the tip of his penis, to have Allen buck his hips high, Kanda quickly rose his hand and slapped Allens side hard, causing Allen to scream again.

Kanda took out his fingers, and reached over for his next object, A Vibrator.

Slowly sticking the Vibrator inside of Allen until it was fully inside, Allen tried to push down as hard as he could, trying hard to make Kanda move. Allen's face was beat red from his blush, being embarrassed,"Y-Yuuuuu". That's when Kanda turned it on, Causing the small blinded ones whole body to twitch and thrash, his wrist trying desperately to get out. A snapping sound was heard as the Moyashi successfully broke the hand cuff's, setting his hands free, they instantly rapped around Yuu's shoulders, clinging to him like a lost child, his moans filling his ears, Kanda slowly started moving the vibrator slowly, as Allen pushed him down, pulling out the vibrator by himself.

"Mo-Moyashi?" Kanda Asked confused.

"J-Just shut up Yuu, Mmmm"

Allen leaned in and Kissed Kanda greedily, taking over madly, covering all his mouth with his tongue, reminding Kanda of how hard he was himself.

Allen's trembling hand's reached down and starting undoing the buttons on his lover's shirt, getting impatient, he ripped them all over, and angrily ripping Kanda's pants and boxers off in one quick motion, in the mean time, Kanda undid the cloth covering Allen's eyes, regaining his sight.

There lips regaining contact, kissing with dominance, swallowing each others moans.

Kanda pulled out the lube and went to spread it on his erection, when Allen's hands caught his, slowly bending over and taking his hard on in his mouth, deep throating it as much as he could. Kanda's hand's instantly ran though the white hair and pushed it down, groaning in his throat from the unbelievable mouth of Allen Walker.

His tongue sweeping over all the veins, and though his slit, going back down and humming, causing Kanda to thrash his hips into his hot cavern, making Allen choke. Kanda immediately pulled his Moyashi back up with concern and kissing him sweetly, taking his own taste of pre-cum into his mouth, Allen rapped his hands around his neck and kissed him back, to let him know he was okay.

Allen broke the kiss for air, and jumped up in Kanda's lap, holding onto his shoulders and sinking himself down on Kanda's erection, Both exorcist moaned in unison as the Samurai watched the cursed boy's face spazzed with pleasure, Allen worked hard on lifting himself up and down onto Kanda, there hip's meeting every time, creating a slap sound from flesh to flesh.

Kanda grabbed onto Allen's hips and helped him move up and down, Kanda's manhood slipping in and out of his tight ring of muscles. Allen held onto his partner's face,  
making it impossible to break eye contact, his silver eyes staring down at Kanda with so much lust clouding them, watching Kanda's determined eyes, and that's when he hit that spot, causing Allen to throw his head back in pure Ecstasy and scream, his back arching.

"Hnnnng, f-faster Yuuu, HARDER! Fuck me harder!" Kanda pushed down Allen on the bed, and pulled off his cock ring, then continuing to fuck him like wild animals, increasing his pace, and hitting his prostate every time, thrusting deeper and deeper, both covered in sweat, mewling out moans. Grabbing onto a hold off Allen's aching arousal and pumping it with his thrust.

Allen could feel the tight bundle building up inside his lower stomach, knowing he was on the edge, the star's were starting to cover his eyes as he pulled his lover down for one more kiss, this one full of passion and love, tongue's brushing against each other, Allen let go of him and screamed, his chest flying into the others,  
All his inner muscles flexing and tensing, tightening around Kanda, causing him to loser control also as he rode out his orgasm, as Allen released himself all over there chest, "YUUUUUUUUUUUUUU~!"

Both fell down on the bed, mixed and tangled, dripping in sweat, and tired from there fun.

"..I forgive you" Kanda breathed out, running his hands through the soft silky white hair and pulling him closer to his chest. "Just don't let it happen aga-" Allen's kiss interrupted his threat. " I know" Allen whispered against his lips.

Both fell asleep in each others arms that night, happy as could be. :)

_

**Ugh thank you guys so much, god that took for ever, Was it worth it? Did you guys like it? Please let me know, REVIEWWW . If I did something wrong tell me! :)**  
**Or if there is anything you guys wanna hear let me know :)**  
**God, I love writing for you guys, and I'm inspired when you review!**


End file.
